Aches and Pains
by Tyrone I.G. Shawver
Summary: Yami is invited to Seto's house one afternoon for a duel, but is that all they are doing? Containes shounen-ai, innuendo, very mild cursing, and one slightly perverted hikari (SxYY)


Aches and Pains

A (hopefully) humorous ficlet by Tyrone Ian Gallagher Shawver

Rated: PG13

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild language, innuendo galore, and a slightly OOC Seto at the end.

Pairing: implied Seto/Yami

Status: One-shot

NOTES: written in about 45 minutes as I ate lunch. It's probably riddled with errors, and it's too short for my liking, but oh well. No flames, or else I shall let Zee out into your clothes (he likes expensive materials best)!

!#$%&%$#!

It was another laaazy Thursday afternoon. School was out for the next two months, friends were off visiting sisters/countries/crushes (depending on who it was), a certain hikari was busy helping out a customer in the shop, and Yami no Yuugi was bored-out-of-his-skull.

Ever since he had gotten his own body, he (along with Bakura) had been living with their hikaris and generally helping out to earn their keep. Well, at least Yami was. According to Ryou, Bakura just lazed around and made a mess of things. Yami usually helped out in the Kame Game Shop, but mostly just cleaned stuff and put things away on shelves (he still didn't understand Japanese currency, or how to work the cashier).

So, today, after cleaning the shop three times and picking up a display case some toddler had knocked over, Yami didn't seem to have anything else to do.

Yuugi said goodbye to the customer and as the bell dinged, signaling the man's departure, the hikari turned to Yami. "Why don't you go outside, Yami? Not many people are about today, we'll probably have very little customers."

Yami shook his head. "No, I'm fine with staying here, aibou, I-" he cut off at the little one's Look.

"Yami, you are _so_ bored I can feel it from here, even with shields! I can survive for a while without you! Why don't you go bug Kaiba-kun for a duel or something?" Yuugi smirked.

Yami got a thoughtful look on his face as the phone rang. Yuugi scramble over to the receiver, picking it up to his ear. "Moshi moshi, Kame Game Shop, how can I…oh, Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi smirked as he heard Yami drop his broom. "How are you? …I'm glad, did you want to…No? Ok I'll tell him….mmhm, ok, no problem…Ja na!"

Yuugi hung up again and turned to Yami, a full blown smile on his face. "That was Kaiba-kun. He said he wanted you over at his house for a duel at 3:25." He laughed inwardly at Yami's face, which had flushed for the merest of moments before turning into his 'dueling face'. "Ano, I think you better get over there. Its 3:15 now…"

Yami got an 'Oh crap' look on his face and rushed upstairs, appearing seconds later with a coat on and his dueling deck in hand. Only stopping to pick up his fallen broom and putting it next to the front desk, he called back a "Bye Yuugi!" over his shoulder and ran out of sight.

Yuugi tried, oh he tried very hard, but mere moments after Yami had left, he fell to the floor, laughing his head off.

!#$%&%$#!

Yami stood, several minutes later, in front of a pair of large, oak doors, wondering whether to knock or wait until someone opened it. Finally deciding to knock, he raised a fist and rapped smartly on the door. Instantly it opened, revealing none other than Seto Kaiba, the man (boy…?) himself.

(::fan girls scream in the distance:: Yami cocked a head. "Did you hear that?" Seto sighed. "Yeah, it happens all the time. I don't know how the get past security, though…")

(Anywho…)

Seto frowned. "Your late, Mutou."

Yami bristled. "You didn't exactly give me a lot of time to get here, did you?"

The CEO smirked and opened the door wider, letting Yami in. Kicking off his shoes, the Pharaoh looked around the mansion's entrance.

"Don't act too impressed, you've been here many times before." The taller duelist said, walking down the hallway to the right.

"Maybe, but I don't really get to see much of the place whenever I'm here."

Seto smirked. "Nor perhaps this time. Do you think you can win this round?"

Yami scoffed, walking beside the brunette, knowing the way by heart. "I've complete confidence in myself. Your wining streak won't last forever, you know."

Seto chuckled, opening a door to a darkened room. "Perhaps not, but it is fun to beat you. You are such a _sore_ loser." He smirked.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "We shall see, Kaiba, we shall see." And he entered the room.

!#$%&%$#!

Later that evening, after dinner, Yuugi yawned as he entered the bedroom he shared with Yami. The Pharaoh was typing away at the computer (one of the few machines he had bothered with, since he had learned he could duel people online), not seeming to notice his light until Yuugi asked, "So, how went your duel with Kaiba-kun?" (Insert seemingly innocent look here)

Yami looked up and frowned in annoyance, not at his light, but most likely at Kaiba. "He beat me. _Again_."

Yuugi laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"But it is! It's just for fun, how bad can it be?"

Yami's frown turned pained. "Whenever I loose, he comes up with these _penalties_ I have to do! I'm always so sore afterwards, especially today!"

Yuugi choked but covered it up with a cough. "_::Ahem::_ Really? Where do you ache?"

"My legs and my lower back. I can barely sit comfortably." Yami had turned back to the computer, so he didn't see Yuugi's red face.

"And, um, what were the penalties?" '_I'm **almost**_ _afraid to ask…'_

"He had me run around his stupid mansion three times! Do you know how _big_ the place is?! I was so tired afterwards I accidentally fell down the stairs, that's why my back hurts."

Yuugi sighed, face turning back to its original color. "Well, I'm sure you'll feel better soon. Don't stay up too late. Oyasumi." Yami mumbled an 'Oyasumi.' back as the hikari turned off the lights. A dim glow came from the computer, where Yami was chatting with a fellow duelist, illuminating his ruby eyes and typing fingers.

**BlueEyedDrac****:** Hello? Yami??

**AncientSpirit****:** I'm here!

**BlueEyedDrac****:** Oh, Whered you go?

**AncientSpirit****:** my hikari was talking to me, wondering how my duel went

**BlueEyedDrac****:** lol what did you tell him?

**AncientSpirit****: **::scowls:: that you beat me and I ache all over. I told him that you made me run around your mansion a few times.

**BlueEyedDrac****:** LOL I wouldn't do that, do you know how _big_ the place is?

**AncientSpirit****:** oh, I know alright ::winces::

**BlueEyedDrac****:** anyways, I've got to go soon, so do you want to come over again on Sunday?

**AncientSpirit****:** Sounds good, and this time, I WILL beat you!

**BlueEyedDrac****:** HA! You wish!

Yami grinned.

**AncientSpirit****:** No, I know I will, and this time, _I_ get to be on top…

END

[PS: For all of you watching 'Seventh Piece', I AM STILL WORKING ON IT! I'm just trying to make the second chapter much longer, hence it is taking a longer amount of time. So be patient!]

TTFN


End file.
